Bergens
The Bergens are a race of creatures seen in the movie Trolls. They are a type of monsters that eat Trolls. Appearance thumb|right|Bergens and their current King, [[King Gristle Jr.]] The Bergens are giants compared to the Trolls. Being large ogre-like, usually fully dressed. Their skin tone from a dull, saturated green, blue or purple color. Their clothes often also share similar dull tones. They are covered in moles and have large teeth that are maligned or even broken. In Bad News Bergens, Groth says he would like to see the Trolls beat 1,200 lbs of Bergen, giving a approximate weight for a Bergen. The Bergens are also distant cousins of a group of creatures who are commonly called The Party Crashers. Bergen Culture They have a King who rules over them. Bergens are creatures who don't sing or dance and are constantly miserable. They are shown incapable of feelings except misery. The only way they believed they could be happy is to eat a Troll. They persevered this activity for Trollstice, a event held once a year and their only holiday according to Trolls Holiday. They built Bergen Town around the Troll Tree. In reality, they are fully capable of happiness and had merely depended on eating Trolls because they believed there was no alternative. In their pursuit of happiness, individuals like Chef could lead them to easily gain influence over other Bergens simply because they had control over their ability to feel happiness. thumb|right|Bridget and Gristle showing class divide - while Gristle would go onto succeed his father this is all Bridget expected to be Bergens also acknowledge social status, such as having a King and class system, as Bridget believed as a mere scullery maid the King was beyond her. They also have no issue employing child labour, with expectations of change low as evidenced by Bridget's twenty years in her role since she was a young child. While their lifespans are unknown, they seem to age relatively slower then the Trolls, as Bridget and King Gristle Jr. are still young, both being young children at the start of the movie. Chef and other trolls like Chad and Todd didn't aged in the 20 years since the last Trollstice occurred at all. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, the Bergens and Trolls come to an agreement in A New Bergen-ing to pick up Trolls when they dance with them to avoid crushing them. In addition, remove sensitive topics from games and change their pinatas to rainbows. In turn, the Trolls agreed not to spray glitter in their faces, as well as to not use bright lights and loud sounds around them. The two species are at least willing to finally get to know each other even if it will take some time. Based on the story Bridget told of characters "Janet" and "Derrick", the Bergens fear Greygons according to The Poppy Horror Picture Show. Holidays *'Trollstice'; as mentioned, Trollstice is their only holiday, it is a retired annual tradition. The last Trollstice occurred 20 years before Trolls. An attempt to bring it back was made by Chef. **Note; The returning celebration would have taken place a few days after the traditional day, due to the difference in time between Poppy's party to celebrate the 20th Anniversary and Chef arriving in Bergen Castle with The Snack Pack Trolls. *'Troll-A-Bration Day'; this is the holiday that replaced Trollstice. The Bergens get together with the Trolls and do up the Troll Tree. The Bergens make efforts to sing and dance with the Trolls and celebrate their tiny friends rather then devour them. The Holiday first took place at least 4 weeks after the attempt to make Trollstice return by Chef, this is based on the amount of cards Bridget and Gristle sent Poppy. **Note; The holiday is similar to the Trolls own celebration, "Annual Troll liberation", but different in that it is the Bergens that host Troll-A-Bration Day and not the Trolls. In addition the Bergens make the effort to be more Troll-like whereas the Trolls' own holiday is about finding mutual respect of each other. Events The Bergens don't do many social events and when they do it seems they only like competitive style events. They love Bergen-ball. It is the only time they are willing to do "High 5s". The sport was mentioned in Bad News Bergens, and involves 2 teams of 4 hitting a ball against the wall. Teams win a point if a player misses hitting the ball back to the wall on the opposing team. The winning team is the team with the most points. Bergens can be sore losers, as Poppy found out, but show good sportsmanship at times. The Bergens prefer to win at this event and like to rub victory in the face of those they defeat. However, they admitted against the Trolls they enjoyed playing against them despite loosing. The Bergens also like Pet competitions to prove who is the better trainer and pet. Nanus Skullcrusher used to be the reigning champion for many years, until he was banned to give others a chance. Members PrinceGristle1.png|King Gristle Jr. King-gristle.png|King Gristle Sr. Chef 1.png|Chef Chad.jpg|Chad Todd.jpg|Todd Bridget-offical.png|Bridget bibbly.png|Bibbly Bibbington starfunkle.png|Captain Starfunkle download (7).jpg|Groth IMG 20191219 032925.jpg|Nangus Skullcrusher Screenshot 20191118-184156.jpg|Janet (left) and Derrick (right) Trivia *The Bergens resemble the actual Trolls of folktale from Norse mythology. *The Trolls they consumed were known as "Pop Trolls", it is unknown how eating other Trolls would effect them. *The Bergens pursuit of happiness from Trolls may be a reference to the older The Magic Trolls And The Troll Warriors TV series. In this, the "Magic Trolls" themselves were the ones who lacked happiness and they were kept surpressed by the "Warrior Trolls". In the series, the Magic Trolls were the size of Trolls, and the Warrior Trolls the size of the Bergens. Category:Characters Category:Bergens Category:Species